I am an adult!
by AtelierPresea
Summary: It's hard when your lover is way younger than you. It just seems wrong to everyone else. But it's even worse when your young lover wants to have sex with you. But the age gap would make you feel bad so you shouldn't right? What to do... [KratosXPresea]


Pairing: KratosXPresea

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"Kratos let's have sex."

"Presea we have been over this already. We can't. Not yet."

Presea grumbled at Kratos's curt reply. He sitting comfortably at the couch and was reading a book, one he probably "borrowed" from the big library at Sybak. Well he is in Derris Kharlan now; he can't exactly return it.

"Wait, what are you doing here Presea?!" Kratos replied in shock. THe shock of seeing the pink-haired youth made him drop his book and lose the page he was reading on. A true pity.

Presea just gave him a sly-kind of smile. "I asked Lloyd to take me here using the Eternal Sword. He was hesitant at first but I know how to convince him."

She must have threatened him with her axe he figured.

"Oh… but why would you come here? I said I would come back to visit you," Kratos asked.

"Negative. You won't come back, you were planning to stay here for the rest of your life correct?" Presea snapped back at him.

"Well…"

"Liar. Leaving me like that," Presea turned around with a huff.

"I apologize…" Kratos was out of words.

"So have sex with me now," Presea said suddenly.

"Not this again," Kratos said with a groan. "So yes I did lie about returning back to Aselia, but we can't just have sex now."

That didn't stop the young maiden, as she proceeded to jump onto his lap and scouted up to wear his crotch is. Kratos grunted in surprise, and looked at her pouty-like face. Her face was a bright red, she was clearly embarrassed on what she just did.

"Presea, don't sit there- agh don't move either! It will-"

"Zelos said that by doing this, you will feel… umm…horny?" Presea replied.

Kratos didn't have the heart to move her (since he didn't want to embarrass her, though she somewhat is already embarrassing herself), but he didn't want to get turned-on either, because that would be embarrassing for him. He was at crossroads, a real fork-in-the-road.

Presea was not helping his case by gently rocking back and forth on his crotch.

"Why do you not want to do it Kratos? Am I too flat?" Presea said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"W-Well no I don't care about that. Is just that… you are too young to do things like that...things like you are doing right now," Kratos forced out, trying to ignore the pressure on his crotch.

"I'm 28. I'm an adult," Presea bluntly replied back.

"Yes, you… technically lived for 28 years but how I see it, you are still mentally and physically 12-" Kratos argues back, but was cut short when he tried to suppress a moan when Presea bounced on his crotch, presumably to make him shut up.

"No I'm not. I'm a mature, 28 year old," Presea proudly declared.

"Presea we went over this before. After the experiment you don't remember the next 16 years of your life right? You weren't aware your father died. Thus you never matured mentally during those past 16 years since you were pretty much 'unconsciously aware of your surroundings' so you are still a 12 year mentally. And your body speaks for itself on your physical age," Kratos lectured her, somewhat proud of his somewhat short and concise explanation.

"So you admit you're a pedophile then?" Presea asked innocently.

"Ahhhh…" Kratos's pride was severely smashed in that second. Oh the pains of falling in love with a younger woman (in this case a minor), especially one who would have been an adult if it wasn't for some life-changing experiment. Stupid experiment.

"But you married Anna too, and she is about 4000 years younger than you… do you just have a thing for younger women?" Presea added with a playful smirk on her face.

"W-w-well Anna was a legal adult and so what if I like younger woman? It's not like I have a choice anyways all the women my age died thousands of years ago!" Kratos stammered, his face was red with embarrassment.

"There's Yuan," Presea replied.

"About that…" Kratos started, looking away from Presea.

"So, you thought about it. Going out with him," Presea snickered.

"To be fair, he's the only person alive that is my age, and I was not planning to go out with Mithos," Kratos sighed. "Clearly that changed when you appeared in my life."

"It's a good change," Presea replied with a small smile, patting Kratos's head. "So, can we have sex yet? Your penis is already erected; I can feel it under me."

Kratos almost jumped in surprised, but he didn't since the slightest movement he did cause Presea to moaned out suddenly. Kratos has duged his own grave, he is way too embarrassed to stand up with an erect member underneath his pants but if he stays there than Presea will be grinding on it, causing both of them to be excited and that will probably lead to… oh man is he screwed. He should've made her move and suggested doing something else earlier, what a fool he is.

Unless he internally desired to do these things to her in the beginning.

"P-Presea.. we shouldn't do this now…" Kratos huffed out, trying to keep his excitement in check.

Presea, still grinding a bit on his crotch, replied back, "Please?"

Her face, flushed with embarrassment and excitement, was too much for Kratos to handle. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down on the couch, pinning her down. Presea yelped from the sudden movement, and when she finally understood what is going on Kratos kissed her passionately, and reached down underneath her skirt to pull off her panties. He can feel Presea shivered as he pulled her underwear down. He started removing his spandex quickly and tossed it to the side. He then pulled off Presea's dress), and he also tossed that to the side. Presea whimpered in embarrassment, but obviously did not resisted.

"Presea.." Kratos muttered. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Mhmm…" Presea nodded slowly.

Kraots spread her legs apart, aimed his member, and dove right in. Before he can get too far inher however, Presea yelled in pain, "OWW!"

Kratos quickly pulled it out and sighed. "See? You aren't ready yet."

"N-No! I'm okay… one more time…!" Presea breathed out.

"Alright, if you're sure," Kratos said, quite concerned of his young lover. However he aimed and dove in once again, which caused Presea to scream out again, though he did get in further.

"Ow… ahhh.." Presea whimpered.

"Want me to pull out?" Kratos asked with concern. "You're already crying and I don't want to hurt you."

"N-no… try a little further in…" Presea managed to murmur out. Tears flowed from her cheeks but she is too stubborn to admit that she isn't ready to handle it yet.

Kratos does not want to admit this to anyone including himself, but the sight of Presea tearing up was adorable. Nethertheless, he tried to gently push in a little more. Unfortunately, Presea started to quietly sob so he pulled out, for he didn't want to hurt her too much.

"Hey you alright?" Kratos asked pulled her into a gentle embrace and started patting her head, in an effort to calm her down.

Presea nodded and whispered, "Sorry… I guess I wasn't ready after all."

"It's fine," Kratos whispered gently. He then ask her, "Why did you want to have sex so badly?"

Presea squirmed embarrassedly and replied, "It's because… Zelos said it was fun.."

"Don't tell me that idiot told you about it," Kratos grumbled, remembering everyone's 'favorite' red-haired chosen.

"He did… I also heard it is a method to ensure that their partner stays with them…" Presea mumbled.

"You know that is just foo-"

"But you left! And I thought that I couldn't convince you to stay because we hadn't have sex yet…," Presea explained.

"That isn't the case Presea...but you came here anyways… why?"

"Because… because I thought… I can convince you to come back with me…" Presea sobbed.

"I see… but looks like we're both going to be here forever though. I'm not sure if there is even a way to get back," Kratos replied, still petting her head. "Even so, you shouldn't worry about it. Just because we didn't have sex doesn't mean I'll leave you."

"You pretty much did until I came here," Presea scoffed.

"True…" Kratos can't argue that. "I'm sorry. I had to leave to atone for my crimes. I didn't mean to make you upset…"

"You are a real idiot sometimes," Presea taunted, smacking Kratos lightly on the head.

"I won't deny that," Kratos said with a chuckle.

"Besides… Colette, Sheena, and Raine has already done it… and I'm technically older than them and I haven't done it yet, so I'm not sure if that is a good thing or not…" Presea said with a sigh.

"Colette did what?! With who- I mean, Presea, that doesn't matter, it doesn't matter when and if you did it, okay?" Kratos said, pinching her cheeks.

"Mmmm.." Presea puffed her cheeks to make Kratos let go, and he chuckled.

"I understand… I apologize Kratos, it seems like I don't understand much after all," Presea said apologetically.

"It's alright, you just surprised me a bit...er a lot. We have the rest of our lives together, so we can wait," Kratos replied and kissed her forehead, making Presea blush.

"Right," Presea replied with a small smile, and fell asleep in his arms. It seemed the whole ordeal tired her out, so Kratos quickly clothed her and himself, and carried her into his room, which is now in Mithos's-recently-abandoned-Derris-Kharlan-palace, and placed her onto the bed. He proceeded to head back to the room he was originally in, picked up his book, and went back to reading. He thought to himself,

_"Looks like this place will be a little bit more lively now_."

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

R and R please!


End file.
